A tú encuentro
by BlackCullen
Summary: Cuando las clases sociales son importantes pero aún así existe el amor, solo que se ve interrumpido por un accidente, ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dejar por amor? Si te dan la oportunidad de elegir vida o muerte, ¿Qué eliges?


**Disclamer****:**** Los personajes le pertecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la trama de la historia, di NO al plagio.  
Historia para mayores de edad por contenido fuerte y explícito en algunas escenas, si eres menor lees bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic será un poco más oscuro en muchas partes debido a las circunstancias de la trama. Fuera de contexto.**

**Summary:**** Cuando las clases sociales son importantes pero aún así existe el amor, solo que se ve interrumpido por un accidente, ¿Qué estás dispuesta a dejar todo por amor? Si te dan la oportunidad de elegir vida o muerte, ¿Qué eliges?**

Era una fría noche de invierno, en la que una joven muchacha caminaba por entre los cuerpos que no latían buscando a su amado; mientras quitaba de su paso las hojas secas que el otoño había dejado caer, las inscripciones de las lapidas parecían demasiado antiguas para lo que ella buscaba. Vestigios de pétalos de rosas rojas se encontraban marchitos en algunas tumbas, mientras las cruces de éstas estaban rodeadas de un musgo color verde oscuro y de enredaderas que iban de lado a lado de las mismas.

En la lejanía se podía apreciar sobre un monte, los firmes muros de un castillo perteneciente a alguna familia de noble linaje que "festejaba" alguna fiesta de época, mientras ella, buscaba desesperadamente el lecho de su amor. Decenas, quizás cientos de almas perdidas salían a su paso causando un miedo sin imaginación en su ser, le gustaba aquel ambiente, pero las circunstancias eran las que marcaban la diferencia en aquello momentos; su vida había terminado en el mismo momento que su amor había fallecido en un accidente mientras cazaba algunos ciervos en los bosques cercanos al castillo.

La luna era testigo privilegiada de dicha búsqueda que realizaba la joven Bella por entre el mundo de las penumbras y los sin vida. Pequeños haces de luz se filtraban por entre las copas de los frondosos árboles que habitaban en el campo santo del Reino de Notherland., haciendo que el territorio antes sombrío por la oscuridad propia de la noche, se viese un poco más luminoso.

Los pájaros dormían plácidamente por lo que a medida de que continuaba con su recorrido buscando a su amado, la joven se encontraba en total silencio en medio de la noche oscura de por sí. No. El silencio era interrumpido por el acelerado trote de su corazón, que buscaba ansioso poder calmar aquel dolor que en su interior crecía día a día en su ausencia.

Caminaba deprisa, dominada quizás por un ansia enfermiza, dominada por el amor que un día _Él_ le arrebato, dominada por el temor de seguir su caminar sola en el Reino, sola sin su amor. Guiada por la luz de la luna encontró lo que su corazón y su ser tanto anhelaban, el lecho en donde reposaba el joven cuerpo de Edward Cullen.

_And love's light blue  
Led me to you  
Through all the emptiness that had become my home  
Love's lies cruel  
Introduced me to you  
And at that moment I knew I was out of hope  
_

_(Y la luz azul del amor)  
(Me llevo a ti)  
(A través de todo el vacio que llego a mi hogar)  
(Es cruel la mentira en el amor)  
(Presentada por ti)  
(Y en ese momento supe que no había esperanza)  
_

Un paso. Luego otro. Su cuerpo no resistió más. Frente a sus ojos chocolate se encontraba la tumba del que fue su hombre, aquel que estaba prohibido, pero con tan solo una mirada, esmeralda y chocolate se habían unido, más tarde se habían entregado todo el amor que tenían guardado por años en su infancia. Pero ya no iba a ser nunca más así. Bella cayo de golpe al suelo a los pies del sepulcro de Edward, quedando arrodillada frente a este, no le importo que sus vestiduras se ensuciasen con la tierra húmeda del lugar, no importo nada, ahora que por fin lo había encontrado no se alejaría de su lado por mucho tiempo. Lentamente las lágrimas se hicieron dueñas de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta ir a parar al suelo húmedo. Sus pequeñas manos bajaron por sus costados y las apoyo en la tierra, su cabeza gacha ahora ya no pensaba con la suficiente claridad, sus pensamientos eran confusos; tomo en cada mano un puñado de aquel suelo en donde descansaba de cierta forma arrodillada, la tierra se escapaba por entre sus frágiles dedos y caía nuevamente al lugar al que pertenecía.

Con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo de aquel campo santo hasta quedar acostada en el sepulcro donde se encontraban los restos de Edward Cullen. Sus brazos a cada lado intentaban abrazar de manera inconclusa algo que se encontraba cubierto de tierra, mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, necesitaba tocar su pálido rostro nuevamente, sentir sus labios rojos sobre los suyos en un beso cargado de amor, deseaba sentir su mirada esmeralda enlazarse con la suya achocolatada, pero no, ya no tendría nunca más el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, ni de la mezcla de ambos gimiendo en el oído del otro.

Las nubes comenzaban de manera lenta a cubrir la superficie de la luna, haciendo que los haces de luz escasearán por todo el campo santo; la joven Bella se ajusto la capa que traía ceñida a su cuerpo mientras acomodaba sus delgadas formas a la tierra que estaba bajo suyo. El olor a flores secas entraba por las fosas nasales de la joven mientras se mezclaban las esencias de rosas, lirios, fresas, entre otras con el del suelo húmedo.

Horas y horas pasaron y la joven seguía en su misma posición, el dolor de su corazón no disminuía de la misma forma en que la noche daba paso al día. En las alturas del cielo se podía apreciar la claridad del amanecer del nuevo día, el comienzo de algo nuevo, solo que para ella, era un nuevo día de sufrimiento. Lentamente movilizo sus extremidades, primero sus piernas las que se fueron ensuciando con tierra en los lugares en donde no cubría su vestido, luego sus brazos hasta dejar de sentir cierta cantidad de molestia; de manera pausada subió su cabeza hasta posarse lentamente con la inscripción de la lapida la cual rezaba:

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, amado hijo y hermano, siempre estarás en nuestro recuerdo mientras vivamos"

Pensar que aquel hombre el que iba a ser Rey de Notherland fue su amante por largos meses y aunque estaba prohibido por el hecho de ser ella una simple plebeya y él un príncipe, no fue impedimento para que al encontrarse por vez primera no surgiera un amor a primera vista. No fue fácil claro está, debieron mentir y engañar, no distinguían mucho entre lo que dañaría a los demás, solo se preocupaban de que no fuese demasiado notoria la reciente "amistad" que ambos habían entablado.

Y los recuerdos invadieron su mente:

"_El castillo de Notherland era inmenso, lujosas instalaciones lo decoraban, lienzos, rasos e infinidad de telas adornaban cada una de los salones, lámparas de lagrimas de tamaños diferentes colgaban en las alturas del techo, ventanales gigantes permitían que entrará la luz del sol a la pista de baile que se encontraba en el centro del salón; en la esquina se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola en color negro que esperaba ser ocupado por algún famoso pianista que daría a conocer sus dotes al Rey en espera de poder trabajar en el castillo._

_Los nobles bailaban al medio de la pista al ritmo de un conocido vals que era acompañado por flautas, arpas, trompetas y otros instrumentos de percusión. Los plebeyos corrían de un lado a otro sirviendo en bandejas distintos tipos de tragos a los diversos invitados, y es que este era un día muy especial para el reino, al fin después de 10 años de ausencia volvería al hogar el príncipe Edward, años de espera y ansiedad acumulados por sus padres y los amigos más íntimos de estos, pero que según lo que se contaba en los pasillos habían valido la pena ya que el príncipe era ahora un joven y culto hombre preparado para ejercer algún día como soberano de Notherland._

_Bella caminaba de un lado a otro con una bandeja llena de copas de licor, adonde la llamaban, allá debía acudir, saludar con una sonrisa e inclinar su cabeza levemente como muestra de respeto hacia el personaje noble que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Su vestido ancho hacia dificultoso su paso entre las personas sumado a su patosidad de por sí innata en ella, hacían que la entrega fuese todo un reto para la joven de apenas 18 años de edad._

_Prontamente se escucho un barullo entre los asistentes a la fiesta el que fue interrumpido por una gran algarabía de aplausos provenientes de los mismos, Bella no podía ver nada debido a que las personas le bloquearon el campo de visión, por lo que intrigada se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina a llenar las copas que estaban vacías. Caminaba lentamente por los corredores por los cuales entraba la luz del día, pero su paso era cansado, tal vez casi doloroso y es que sus pies ya no daban mucho tiempo subido a aquellas trampas mortales llamadas zapatos de tacón alto.__ Al llegar a la cocina la sirvienta y amiga de ella Alice, le dirigió una mirada de compasión más solo lleno las copas con licor y otros líquidos que Bella no conocía, nuevamente salió de la habitación y emprendió el camino antes recorrido, el mismo e inacabable pasillo hasta dirigirse al salón._

–_¿Señorita se encuentra bien?_ –_ le dijo muy cerca suyo una aterciopelada voz cargada de una sensualidad que nunca antes había escuchado. Sus ojos tuvieron la osadía de subir la mirada solo para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas en frente suyo y una impactante sonrisa delante de su rostro._

–_Sí, mi señor_–_ le respondió Bella, con voz baja y tímida, ¿quién sería aquel joven tan apuesto que le dirigía la palabra? Se pregunto mentalmente ¿sería acaso uno de los nuevos criados? No, un criado no vestiría tan finamente como aquel dios griego._

–_Pues no lo pareces en absoluto, déjame ayudarte con esa bandeja y tú solo afírmate de mi brazo_–_ le respondió dulcemente el joven._

–_Disculpe, pero yo no puedo aceptar vuestra ayuda, mi trabajo es este y debo cumplirlo a la perfección, con su permiso señor_–_ diciendo esto ella casi corrió en la medida de lo posible que sus piernas se lo permitían hasta llegar al salón, ahí al lugar en donde pertenecía en aquel momento._

_Los caballeros se aglutinaron nuevamente en busca de más alcohol para mantener amenas charlas entre ellos, mientras las parejas más jóvenes, danzaban y danzaban en la pista de baile. Pronto se hizo un silencio y la quietud reino en el lugar, solo para ser interrumpida por las notas de un piano y una suave melodía. Bella atraía por semejante hermosura de canción que tocaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, se hizo espacio en la medida que podía hasta llegar a las cercanías en donde se encontraba el piano, el sonido se intensifico mucho más y pudo distinguir a un joven de cabellos cobrizos sujetos con una cinta al mismo joven que antes gentilmente le ofreció su ayuda. Una pieza tras otra fue naciendo de sus manos y la joven hacia lo posible para mantenerse en las cercanías para así no perderse semejante concierto clásico. Al terminar el joven se levanto del banquillo e hizo una reverencia hacia todos los presentes. El rey en esos momentos se pronunció:_

–_Muchas gracias a mi hijo Edward por deleitarnos con aquellas piezas musicales, además de pianista serás un gran rey hijo mío algún día_–.

_Bella no podía creer que el joven que intento ayudarla y el pianista, eran el príncipe, ella no lo recordaba siendo que se crio en el castillo, pero algo en su interior la hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones internas, solo para encontrarse con una esmeraldina mirada que la acariciaba lentamente en la distancia"._

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que su amigo Edward la había dejado para cumplir los mandatos de su padre en el extranjero que aquella vez después de 10 años no reconoció al joven de 20 años de edad que le ofreció ayuda y ella la rechazo, -¿cómo fue tan ciega?- pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Los pájaros comenzaron a levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día entre cánticos alegres en un ambiente tan lúgubre, la joven comenzó a enderezar su cuerpo plenamente para en su posterioridad levantarse de aquella incomoda cama que su dolido corazón se había auto impuesto para estar cerca de su amado. La cercanía era máxima, vida y muerte separadas tan solo por una gruesa capa de tierra antigua.

_Kill me  
I begged and love said no  
Leave me  
for dead and let me go  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no _

_(Mátame)  
(Supliqué y el amor dijo no)  
(Déjame)  
(Por muerto y déjame ir)  
(Mátame)  
(Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
(Mátame)  
(Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
_

Bella deposito un breve beso sobre los restos escondidos de Edward, para después acomodar sus vestimentas y partir así nuevamente rumbo al castillo, en donde la esperaba su vida de servidumbre para los reyes. Mientras deshacía el camino emprendido la noche anterior por entre los sepulcros antiguos y nuevos mezclados, solo podía pensar en la excusa que daría a su amiga Alice de porque se había ausentado toda la noche, pero cualquier mentira y engaño valía la pena por estar junto a él.

Los gruesos y oscuros muros del castillo se pusieron en medio de la joven a manera de advertencia, ella no podía dejarse caer sentimentalmente de la misma forma en la que lo hizo en el campo santo, no, Bella ahora debía mostrar que toda la experiencia que había adquirido a través de los años le serviría de algo aunque fuera solo su exterior, ya que su corazón y alma estaban devastados. Al traspasar la puerta principal nadie le prestó atención, parecía que los demás plebeyos veían a un fantasma pasar y es lo que ella pensaba, no era una persona normal, era una alma perdida que ya no tenía la fuerza para continuar.

El salón, el pasillo todo le recordaba al joven Edward, en cada estancia se encontraba impregnada de su aroma, en su lento caminar podía ver como pasaban y pasaban los momentos felices de su infancia con aquel niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas:

"_Renée y Charlie Swan comenzaban su día en el castillo subiendo los desayunos a las respectivas habitaciones de los reyes, mientras tanto la pequeña Bella llevaba una bandeja de alimentos al pequeño Príncipe Edward, subía lentamente las escaleras y es que a sus escasos 8 años ya era consciente de que una vida de servidumbre ante los reyes le esperaba y que mejor que aprenderlo con el más pequeño de la familia. Al llegar frente a su puerta golpeo suavemente con sus nudillos y espero para que ésta se abriese, pero no le contestaron desde sus adentros, así que lentamente la abrió dejando paso a una oscura habitación en la cual no entraba ningún haz de luz solar; se dirigió hasta la cama y observo como el pequeño cuerpo de Edward descansaba aún, la sonrisa angelical y su rostro lleno de paz, rodeado por sus desordenados cabellos, por curiosidad se acerco más hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, quería tocar esa faz con la que se dormía en las noches, pero algo la detuvo:_

–_Hola Bella, ¿cómo amaneciste?_ – _le pregunto un aún somnoliento Edward._

–_Muy bien Príncipe y ¿usted?_ – _respondió la pequeña._

–_Bien y no me digas Príncipe, dime solo Edward o si no me enojare contigo Bella_– _dijo de forma persuasiva el pequeño._

–_Está bien Edward, te traje el desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes, si no te importa me retiro a la cocina para ver si me necesitan en algo_– _menciono una apesadumbrada Bella y es que le daba pena dejar al niño solo en tan grande habitación, como si el Príncipe pudiese oír lo que su mente pensaba le contesto:_

–_Mira aquí hay suficiente para los dos Bella, así que lo vamos a compartir, ¿de acuerdo?_ –.

–_Pero yo no ten tengo permitido comer con los nobles_– _dijo una tímida Bella._

–_Yo soy el futuro Rey pequeña así que desayunarás conmigo todos los días, ¿está bien?_ – _pronuncio un pequeño y autoritario Edward, mientras que solo recibía un asentimiento con la cabeza de la pequeña plebeya._

_El desayuno trascurrió al principio silenciosamente, pero poco a poco ambos se fueron conociendo mucho más y es que la vida había sido justa, Edward a su edad no tenía ningún amigo con quien conversar y Bella se encontraba demasiado sola ya que sus padres al prestar servicios al Reino de Notherland muchas veces la descuidaban, no es que le faltará cariño, pero necesitaba ese amigo que la escuchará._

_Las visitas trascurrían con frecuencia en las mañanas disfrutaban el desayuno en la cama de Edward y en las tardes jugaban a las escondidas por el castillo. Tanto los padres de Edward como los de Bella al principio les sorprendió está creciente amistad, puesto que solo se daban cuenta de ella por las tardes mientras jugaban o el pequeño se sentaba en el salón de música y tocaba piezas clásicas para Bella._

_Los meses pasaban rápidos y sin querer esa amistad que surgió un día se fue transformando en algo muchísimo más sólido, en un inocente amor infantil. Edward no sabía cómo decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, más solo se limitaba a tomar su mano y recorrer grandes distancias por los campos que se encontraban en las cercanías del castillo, hasta que una tarde encontraron un hermoso prado lleno de flores pequeñas y con un pequeño riachuelo que corría en las cercanías. El pequeño Príncipe estaba decidido, ese día le confesaría su amor y además quería asegurar sus sentimientos para toda la vida._

–_Bella, necesito decirte algo importante_– _dijo el pequeño mientras ambos estaban acostados en el pasto verde rodeado de flores, Edward tenía sujeta la mano de la niña suavemente mientras está no despegaba sus achocolatados ojos de los verdes del niño._

–_Dime Edward_– _susurró tiernamente la pequeña Bella._

–_Pues bueno eh verás Bella… yo… eh bueno… desde que nos conocemos…mmm … ohm tú eres mi mejor amiga y… yo este… uhm… _

–_Dime tranquilo Edward no creo que sea algo muy grave_– _musito despacio Bella._

–_Tú me gustas Bella y no solo como mi amiga sino que… sino que como niña_– _termino de decir un arrebolado Edward, mientras en el rostro de Bella se asomaba una hermosa sonrisa._

–_Tú también me gustas Edward, pero tengo miedo esto, esto no debe ser_–.

–_Tranquila, yo te protegeré de todo y cuando seamos más grandes nos casaremos, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos por siempre felices_– _dijo un entusiasmado Edward mientras miraba los ojos de su compañera, ojos que se hicieron casa vez más cerca hasta que sus labios toparon delicadamente los de su compañera."_

Nuevamente los hermosos recuerdos acudieron a la mente de la joven mientras se paraba en las afueras de la habitación de su amor.

_Love's icy tomb  
Dug open for you  
Lies in a cemetery that bears my name  
Love's violent tune  
From me to you  
Rips your heart out and leaves you  
bleeding with a smile on your face  
_

_(El amor es una tumba helada)  
(Excavada y abierta por ti)  
(Yace en un cementerio que reza mi nombre)  
(El amor es una melodía violenta,)  
(De mi para ti,)  
(Rasga tu corazón y te deja)  
(Mostrando una sonrisa en tu cara).  
_

Posteriormente Bella camino hasta la cocina en donde la esperaba una muy disgustada Alice.

–Pero dime Isabella, ¿Dónde te metiste ayer noche?, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti– dijo en tono preocupante su mejor amiga, la mejor amiga después de _él_.

–Bueno… yo eh… salí anoche a caminar y pues bueno me perdí, tú sabes lo tonta que soy muchas veces– tratando de que no se notará su gran mentira Bella esperaba de cierta manera el veredicto de su verduga.

–¡Pero cómo es posible! ¡no te das cuenta acaso de que te pudo haber pasado algo! ¡Sabes que hay criaturas peligrosas allá fuera! – el tono de Alice era de enojo y preocupación, pero algo lo venció, el gran cariño por su amiga por lo que se dirigió a toda prisa abrazarla – ¡no me hagas esto nuevamente Isabella Swan o no vivirás para contarlo! – exclamo enojada la pequeña duende como le decía Bella de cariño.

–Ya Alice no te preocupes estoy aquí y bien, es lo que importa, ahora déjame ayudarte con las cosas que faltan para el desayuno de los Reyes– por lo pronto ambas prepararon el desayuno de los señores. Bella coloco en la bandeja tazas de té, una jarra de leche caliente recién sacada del pie de la vaca, pan horneado en la cocina, tocinos y quedos comprados en los almacenes de la villa, jugo de fruta de naranjas exprimidas manualmente por las manos de Alice.

Con su lento caminar Bella se dirigió hasta la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, un suave toque de sus nudillos en la puerta y un grito de "Pase" fue lo que necesito para entrar, los reyes estaban en sus respectivas batas de levantar y sentados ya en la mesa que disponían en la alcoba; ambos le dirigieron una amable sonrisa a Bella quién lentamente fue posando los vasos, jarras, quesos, tocinos, pan y todo el cubierto que se requería para la ocasión.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle aparentaban la máxima normalidad pero los más cercanos sabían que el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo, el futuro heredero de Notherland, les hacia retorcer sus entrañas y ahogar sus llantos en los brazos del otro, su amor era fuerte y aunque no quisiesen salir adelante por ellos mismos debían hacerlo por su pueblo que esperaban que los guiasen para un mañana mejor.

Al retirarse de los aposentos se dirigió hacia su habitación para cambiarse su vestuario que no se encontraba en un estado excelente debido a que se "perdió en la noche". Busco entre sus vestidos uno que le gustaba en demasía, era el vestido aquel que marco el paso de niña a mujer en brazos del hombre al que amaba:

"_Aquel era el día en que el Reino celebraba de manera eufórica el regreso del pequeño Edward, claro que ahora ya contaba con 20 años de edad, convirtiéndose así en un hermoso ejemplar deseado por todas las féminas nobles que habían acudido a la fiesta dada en el castillo._

_Ese día comenzó el ajetreo desde temprano, claro que había sido con muchos días de anticipación, pero aquel día de otoño mientras las hojas caían lentamente con el vaivén del viento. El castillo estaba decorado de colores rojo, dorado y azul, dando un aspecto sobrio y elegante característico de los reyes de Notherland, ya que estos colores además eran los que se encontraban en el escudo de la familia real._

_En las cercanías del crepúsculo comenzaron a llegar los primeros carruajes con los invitados que acudían desde distintos lugares de la zona, entre los más destacados Forks en donde venía la hermosa Tanya Denali, quién era una persona no muy grata para el joven Edward ya que en sus años de estudios fuera del reino muchas veces había manifestado su gran interés por el joven, pero éste haciendo caso omiso a sus insinuaciones de diversos tipos, caballerosamente declino de éstas._

_Muchas mujeres hermosas desfilaban frente a los ojos de Edward, muchas no se daban cuenta de que eran vigiladas por la mirada esmeraldina del joven, quién ya había sido advertido en más de una ocasión por sus padres que buscará una prometida digna de la familia Cullen para que fuera la sucesora de Esme en un futuro y es que ambos reyes querían tener para ellos unos años antes de envejecer plenamente, y querían que su hijo sucesor fuera el que les diera la dicha de gobernar Notherland y por lo demás darles futuros herederos._

_La hora del baile llego y con ello el momento en el que todas y todos los invitados debían colocarse un antifaz para comenzar con el primer vals de la noche. Carlisle y Esme bailaban lentamente mientras su mirada se posaba sobre aquel cabello cobrizo tan peculiar de su hijo, mientras éstos esperaban que en esta fiesta de bienvenida encuentre a la doncella que atrapará su corazón eternamente._

_El joven príncipe bailaba cortésmente con cada una de las doncellas que le solicitaban la mano, algunas más osadas se atrevían a decirle palabras subidas de tono para incitarlo a que las aceptara de alguna manera o que sus manos se posaran en lugares no debidos en circunstancias tales como un baile. De pronto apareció una hermosa joven de cabellos achocolatados con un hermoso vestido de color rojo sangre con encajes en color negro quién traía puesto un antifaz en color negro con plumas rojas._

_La música cambio de ritmo dando paso a un baile social, por lo que Edward dejo a su compañera inclinando la cabeza cortésmente y se dirigió a la hermosa muchacha que misteriosamente no la reconocía a pesar del antifaz. Lentamente camino hasta donde estaba la muchacha mientras hacia una leve reverencia y tomaba con extrema delicadeza sus manos, ella sonrió al joven para dirigirse con sus manos entrelazadas hacia el centro del salón, las otras parejas ya se habían instalado en círculo para comenzar a rodar por la estancia simulando algunos movimientos de ballet sin llegar a la exageración misma; en una de las tantas vueltas ambos jóvenes quedaron frente a frente perdiéndose en la intensidad de sus miradas entrelazadas, hasta que Edward tomo la palabra:_

–_¿Nos conocemos de algún lado señorita?_ – _ pregunto con su tan característica voz irremediablemente sensual._

–_¿No me reconoce mi Señor?_ – _menciono una suave voz mientras el joven la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo y viceversa haciendo que en las mejillas de ésta se instalará un hermoso rubor._

–¿_Bella?¿Mi Bella?_ – _dijo un emocionado Edward con lágrimas en sus esmeraldas ante tan emotivo reencuentro._

–_Si mi Señor soy la misma de siempre solo que hoy quería bailar está pieza contigo en nombre del pasado_– _soltó rápidamente la joven mientras la música seguía sonando pero ellos inconscientemente juntaban mucho más sus cuerpos._

–_Bella hace años atrás te pide que sólo me dijeras Edward, puede que allá cambiado exteriormente pero mi ser y corazón sigue sintiendo lo mismo que hace 10 años atrás cuando éramos unos niños, te sigo amando y a través de todos estos años mis sentimientos hacia ti han estado intactos… ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo aquella vez en el prado en que posaste tus labios sobre los míos? ¿me sigues queriendo?_ – _demando en un bajo y precavido tono._

–_Creo que hasta que mi corazón deje de latir te voy a amar Edward_– _pronuncio tímidamente._

–_Yo también… pienso que deberíamos irnos antes de que me dejen bailar con otra doncella, puesto que yo ya tengo dueño y esa eres tú mi Bella_– _lentamente ambos se fueron alejando mientras el resto de los invitados seguían danzando._

_Las puertas del salón se encontraban abiertas de par en par, por lo que ambos bailarines no tuvieron mayor obstáculo para escaparse al jardín. Hermosos cortes en los arbustos daban al sitio un aspecto mucho más romántico, mientras caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas llegaron hasta una fuente de agua la cual se encontraba tenuemente iluminada pequeños destellos de la luna, la noche estaba cálida para los dos y como única testigo de su amor se encontraba la luna, el agua y los cientos de rosas que adornaban el jardín._

–_Es hermoso Edward, nunca me imagine estar aquí en los jardines junto a ti_– _lentamente Bella se giro hasta quedar frente a Edward, éste la miraba anonadado, sabía que debía hacer algo luego ante la advertencia de sus padres._

–_No es más hermoso el jardín que tú, eres lejos lo más hermoso que han visto mis nobles ojos mi amor_– _sin mayores prisa ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando lo suficiente hasta posar dulcemente los labios en los del compañero, lo que al principio comenzó como una lenta caricia a medida de que pasaba el tiempo se fue tornando mucho más pasional y ardiente, mientras se escapaban bajos gemidos por entre sus húmedos bocas; las manos de Edward no estaban quietas ya, ahora recorrían libremente la espalda de la joven hasta el hueco de su cintura y bajar un poco cada vez más._

–_Edward amor te necesito_– _ fue la expresión de sus claros sentimientos hacia el joven príncipe._

_No fueron necesarias las palabras ni una explicación lógica para entender el doble sentido de aquella necesaria petición, solo basto que Edward fijara sus orbes esmeraldas en los chocolates para dar paso al amor que ambos sentían._

_Con movimientos presurosos se alejaron del jardín, la pasión y deseo que ambos sentían por el otro los hizo casi correr hasta un establo cercano, los caballos dormían tranquilamente mientras los jóvenes amantes se abrían paso hasta un montón de paja que se encontraba en el lugar._

–_¿Bella estás segura? No creo que este sea el lugar más adecuado, podemos esperar_– _dijo un Edward tímido pero no por ello menos deseoso de su amada._

–_No, el lugar no importa, lo que realmente importa son las personas que se unen por amor_– _relato la joven mientras se quitaba el antifaz y se soltaba el pelo del moño en el cual lo tenía tomado._

–_Eres realmente hermosa amor_– _menciono el joven_ _príncipe a la vez que sus manos tímidas al principio se dirigían a la parte posterior del vestido de la joven para así desanudar el corsé. Lentamente fue soltando cada una de las amarras del rojo vestido hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, Bella no iba cubierta con nada más por lo que la desnudez de su torso fue evidente en ese momento. Edward no cabía en sí de dicha al ver tan majestuosos senos que lo esperaban solo a él, su boca ansiosa bajo hasta uno de ellos para así hacerlo prisionero de sus labios carmesíes, con su húmeda lengua delineo el contorno de uno de sus pezones mientras que con su mano se adueñaba del seno que no recibía caricias por parte suya._

–_Ed… Ward… más…_– _susurraba entre gemidos la joven plebeya. Sin más demora las manos de Edward abandonaron momentáneamente los senos de Bella solo para dirigirse hacia el amplio faldón que rodeaba sus caderas y piernas. Despacio fue subiéndola por su cintura hasta sacarla por sus brazos dejando a la joven con una blanca enagua rodeando sus partes íntimas._

–_Tranquila pequeña todo a su tiempo_– _menciono un excitado Edward mientras se sacaba su abrigo para posarlo sobre la paja esparcida en el suelo, sus ojos hacían la posible por no separarse el cuerpo de la ninfa que tenía delante de suyo, pero el momento no se podía retrasar mucho tiempo más por lo que sus manos se dirigieron al rosón de su cuello para deshacerlo, demasiado ansiosas quizás comenzaron a liberar los botones de la camisa dando paso a un torso pálido y musculoso._

_No hicieron falta más palabras ni un compromiso previo, simplemente eran dos almas manifestando el amor guardado en sus corazones durante 10 años que pase a ser de distintas clases sociales, encontraron en el otro a su alma gemela. Bella se acerco a Edward mientras ambos comenzaban un beso sin retorno, poco a poco la espalda de la chica se fue reclinando en el suave abrigo que estaba abajo suyo, el joven que estaba sobre su cuerpo comenzaba con insinuantes movimientos haciendo escapar por entre los labios entreabiertos de la joven suaves gemidos de placer._

_En un momento dado, Edward se separo de la joven solo para terminar de desnudarse completamente quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, no sabía si Bella antes había presenciado a un hombre desnudo, pero pudo corroborar su teoría en parte al ver el hermoso rubor que adornaba las mejillas de la joven. Con una sonrisa se coloco sobre ella, sin embargo aún los separaba una última prenda, con manos temblorosas acaricio los costados del cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a las caderas de la doncella, ella como algo natural las arqueo hacia él para que desapareciera ese molesto trozo de tela._

–_¿Estás completamente segura amor?_ – _pregunto un desesperado príncipe._

–_Completamente Edward_– _dijo con una radiante sonrisa la joven._

_Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos encontrando en ellos solo amor por el otro, Edward abrió las piernas de la joven mientras con su mano comprobaba el grado de humedad en ella, al ver que se encontraba lista dirigió su masculinidad hacia el templo que lo albergaría, dudoso poco a poco comenzó a entrar, un pequeño grito y una mueca de dolor se formo en el rostro de Bella; el joven al ver que ella era virgen espero unos momentos para que se acostumbrará al intruso en su cuerpo, poco a poco fue incrementando un leve ritmo al principio para después pasar a uno más frenético causado por los fuertes gemidos de ambos, con manos temblorosas recorrían sus pieles sudadas y se decían palabras al oído del otro hasta alcanzar la cumbre final._

–_Te a…amo Be…lla_– _dijo entre gemidos un acalorado Edward._

–_Yo igual… nuestro…a…amor supera…superará todo_– _pronuncio una agotada Bella para después caer un leve sueño mientras su amado tarareaba una dulce melodía en su oído."_

Densas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella a medida de que se colocaba nuevamente el atuendo con el que se convirtió en la mujer de su amado Edward. Hacía tiempo que no recordaba _aquello _pero dadas las circunstancias de la noche anterior los recuerdos que se encontraban bajo llave fluyeron libremente por todo su ser. La joven pensaba una y otra manera para poder seguir los pasos de su amado, pero la única alternativa que parecía válida era terminar con su vida, de qué manera no estaba segura aún, pero sin él no podía existir en este mundo.

_Kill me  
I begged and love said no  
Leave me  
for dead and let me go  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no_

(Mátame)  
(Supliqué y el amor dijo no)  
(Déjame)  
(Por muerto y déjame ir)  
(Mátame)  
(Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
(Mátame)  
(Lloré y el amor dijo no)  


Ya una vez preparada con el atuendo salió de la pequeña habitación que le había sido otorgada por los reyes solo por el hecho de ser hija de Renée y Charlie los mejores sirvientes de los primeros. Deshizo el camino realizado hace unos minutos para ir al salón donde se encontraban sus padres limpiando el piso y los muebles que adornaban el mismo. Hoy era su día libre por lo que iría a visitarlo solo que ahora de día, les dirigió una tenue sonrisa a sus padres y procedió a comunicarles la noticia de que iría a ver a Edward al cementerio; estos sabían del amor secreto que tenían los dos, claro está que se dieron cuenta mucho tiempo más tarde del fallecimiento del joven príncipe.

Con pasos rápidos fue recorriendo el camino que la llevaría hacia la salida del castillo, los mismos aldeanos que anteriormente no le prestaron mayor atención ahora se giraban asombrados para observar a la joven que hacía gala de toda su naturalidad pero que sin embargo desprendía una belleza casi irreal al caminar. Al salir del castillo pudo divisar en la lejanía el campo santo de Notherland, en su mente divagaban muchos escenarios en los cuales podría unirse a Edward pero aún estaba indecisa, era dejar a sus padres, a Alice y toda su vida atrás.

Los mismos sepulcros que en la noche le dieron la bienvenida eran ahora los que recibían a una de sus próximos habitantes sin ser Bella consciente de que era observada por entre éstos por un ser quizás despiadado para muchos y para otros solo un mito.

Una leve brisa recorría el ambiente del día de invierno, las nubes siempre grises se encontraban presentes como recordatorio de que en cualquier momento las lágrimas podían caer desde el cielo, los pájaros volaban por encima de las tumbas pero no cantaban, misteriosamente este día no se veían otras personas en aquel campo santo por lo que todo estaba silenciosamente.

Por entre las diversas formas y colores de las tumbas, Bella pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros la que pertenecía a su amado. Solo sus pasos se sentían y era más que nada por el hecho de que sus pies se hundían en la tierra húmeda. Su vestido era ya parte de la tierra que formaba aquel campo santo, no era ni por asomo el mismo que salió desde el castillo, se encontraba lleno de barro y hojas en su borde inferior, pero esto parecía no importarle a la joven quién solo iba concentrada en llegar hasta su lecho de amor. De manera alegre apuro el paso hasta llegar adonde reposaba el cuerpo el joven, ahí estaba silencioso como el viento y oscuro como el día el sepulcro de Edward Cullen.

–¡Amor mío! – grito lastimosamente la joven mientras caía a los pies de la tumba. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia inmediatamente dejando entrever todos los sentimientos que inundaban el corazón de la plebeya. Sus manos abrazaron su cuerpo mientras los gemidos se escapaban de su pecho. El dolor embargaba sus sentidos al por mayor no dejando paso para una pequeña ventana por donde entrará la felicidad, tan sumida se encontraba que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente del frío que recorrió su columna vertebral, cuando nuevamente la oleada la acaricio por encima de su vestimenta se puso en alerta. Miro hacia todos lados pero no encontró a nadie en los alrededores, el frío seguía en su cuerpo cada vez más profundo, solo que ahora un leve contacto recorría sus brazos.

–¿Quién está ahí? –pronunció la joven un tanto alterada, las lágrimas que antes caían ahora ya no lo hacían, los vellos de su piel se encontraban erizados del miedo, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que estuviera tranquila. De pronto un hermoso cuervo se poso sobre la tumba de Edward, sus ojos eran esmeraldinos y sus plumas de un color negro brillante_. _Algo simbolizaba pero Bella no sabía lo que era en verdad.

Una leve lluvia se cernió sobre el cementerio, mientras que el cuervo seguía observando a la joven a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo. El vestido si antes se encontraba sucio, ahora lo estaba en mayor grado ya que se adhería a las curvas haciendo un contraste notoriamente superior entre la blanca piel y el rojo oscuro de la tela.

–Está bien, me voy – le dijo Bella al cuervo mientras se paraba y agitaba sus vestidos para liberarse así de un poco de barro, claro que no lo consiguió mayormente, aún así emprendió un camino a paso rápido hacia el castillo. La lluvia cada vez era de mayor intensidad y a la lejanía se podían escuchar los truenos, por lo que el último tramo la joven lo hizo corriendo.

En el castillo la recibieron alegremente, como antónimo quizás a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, aprisa fue a su habitación a cambiarse las mojadas vestimentas por unas secas para así continuar con su día libre solo que ahora lo pasaría encerrada en su habitación.

Un trueno resonó mucho más cerca por lo que Bella decidió meterse bajo las ropas de su estrecha cama; la calidez de éstas la hizo sumirse en un profundo sueño. Pudieron haber sido horas, minutos, o segundos los que ella paso en la inconsciencia pero un ruido la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, una leve melodía de piano junto a una aterciopelada voz la hicieron abrir los ojos a más no poder; miro a todos lados en su habitación más solo encontró los viejos muebles con la cual era decoraba, deseosa de saber si su fantasía era realidad se levanto y corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar al salón. Solo que no había nadie. –"_Me estoy volviendo loca"_ – pensó la joven por lo que corrió pero esta vez a su habitación, al llegar a esta se sentó en su cama más solo se dijo que su fantasía era producto del cansancio, por lo que decidió acostarse nuevamente, al girarse se encontró con una hermosa rosa negra que adornaba su almohada blanca y una nota junto a ella, asustada pero no por ello menos ansiosa tomo entre sus frágiles manos la hoja para leerla:

"_Amada mía falta muy poco para que nos reunamos, recuerda que nuestro amor será eterno pese a la muerte._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Edward "_

Muchos sentimientos embargaron a la joven, alegría, felicidad, miedo, sorpresa, ilusión, pero sobre todo amor. Acerco hasta su cara la hermosa rosa y aspiro lentamente su fragancia que la inundo hasta el más recóndito lugar de su ser.

Esa noche su sueño fue tranquilo y hermoso, de cierta forma sabía que se reuniría con el amor de su vida para permanecer juntos, pero la forma no estaba muy segura; él le dijo que esperará por lo tanto ella no debía de terminar con su vida, seguramente habría un metido mucho más hermoso como él para amarse eternamente.

La noche lluviosa dio paso a un hermoso día soleado cosa rara en el invierno, ese día Bella debía trabajar por lo que tempranamente se levanto y realizo los quehaceres encomendados. Ya en la noche se escapo nuevamente al cementerio y llevo con ella la rosa que le había dejado Edward en su almohada; al llegar a la tumba dejo caer un pétalo y sonrió para sus adentros cuando una fría brisa la recorrió de nuevo.

Los días pasaban al principio lentamente pero al llegar la noche Bella acudía al campo santo y dejaba un pétalo en la tumba del joven, dormía sobre ella y en la madrugada se encontraba cubierta con una gruesa capa de terciopelo negro. Se despedía dejando un leve beso en la tierra húmeda y la capa sobre el sepulcro, en el caminar devuelta siempre la acompañaba una brisa fría en su espalda que el llegar a las puertas del castillo se desvanecía automáticamente.

Una noche al haber luna llena la joven emprendió aquel camino que ya se sabía de memoria, en sus manos llevaba lo que quedaba de la rosa que consistía en el último pétalo. Se había esmerado en arreglarse colocándose un vestido de color morado con encajes en negro mientras que su pelo castaño se encontraba levemente rizado en las puntas.

Al llegar al cementerio descubrió un camino de velas pequeñas que llegaban hasta la tumba de Edward la cual se encontraba con una hermosa y gran capa negra de terciopelo que cubría toda la superficie. Bella quedo frente a frente admirando la belleza del lugar pese a lo tétrico que lo podrían encontrar algunos, su corazón latía sin cesar anticipando lo que su ser anhelaba. Unos pasos la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones mentales, el frio nuevamente se apodero de su espalda y unas manos gélidas atraparon su cintura.

_And love said no  
And love's light blue  
Took me from you  
And at that moment I knew I was out of hope  
Again  
_

_(Y el amor dijo no)  
(Y la luz azul del amor)  
(Me tocó desde ti)  
(Y en ese momento supe que no había esperanza).  
(De nuevo)  
_

–Bella– pronuncio la voz que por tanto tiempo anhelo en vida y solo en sueños escucho.

–Edward– dijo una tímida Bella. Las manos que antes estaban en su cintura ahora ascendían lentamente hasta posarse sobre sus pechos y con ello acercarla más a su cuerpo. –Estás vivo– pero solo pudo sentir como la fría nariz de Edward recorría hábilmente su cuello para dejar lentos besos que incendiaban la piel de la joven.

–No estoy realmente vivo Bella, pero estoy contigo en estos momentos– susurro junto a la piel de su amor.

–¿Estás muerto? – pregunto con voz baja la joven.

–De cierta manera sí– contesto Edward, solo que ahora se coloco velozmente enfrente de la joven –Bella yo… yo …soy un vampiro ahora– soltó el príncipe.

–No importa lo que seas, solo quiero estar a tú lado y que nuestro amor dure por siempre– dijo una Bella muy segura de sus palabras.

Edward se dirigió hambriento a los labios de Bella para iniciar un frenético beso producto de tanta pasión reprimida. El vampiro abrazo por la cintura a la humana y esta se dirigió a la capa roja que cubría el cuerpo de su amado, rápidamente deshizo el nudo que ésta tenía y para deslizarla por su cuerpo, gran sorpresa fue que él se encontraba desnudo y listo para ella. Lentamente él se fue posando sobre su tumba mientras ella quedaba encima suyo mirando el oscuro cielo infinito, con ávidas manos quito los faldones morados de aquel conjunto que la joven vestía dejándola solo con el corsé que tapaba lo justo y necesario de su anatomía.

–¿Quieres esto en verdad amor? – le preguntó el vampiro quien sentaba mientras tanto sobre su masculinidad a la joven que solo dejo escapar por entre sus labios carmesíes un grito de placer.

–Sí, estoy segura solo hazlo amor– pronuncio la humana que realizaba lentos círculos sobre el cuerpo de su amado, pequeños besos fueron dejados en su piel de porcelana mientras se iba recostando suavemente sobre el pecho de su amado. Edward se las ingenio para tomar entre sus gélidas manos los senos de la chica sacándolos del molesto corsé que los cubría, mientras seguía empujando hacia arriba el cuerpo de Bella, con lentas caricias sobre sus pezones y un vaivén lento de sus caderas, dirigió su boca hasta el cuello de la joven quien de por sí sola meneo la cabeza para quitar su pelo de éste.

–Te amo Bella– dijo el vampiro mientras mordía el cuello de la joven quién dejaba escapar un grito de dolor. Rápidamente el joven salió del cuerpo de la chica solo para esta vez dejar que su cuerpo tocará la superficie de su lecho de muerte

–Te amo Edward– dijo la joven mientras abría sus brazos para recibir al vampiro que nuevamente volvía a unir su cuerpo con el suyo. Cada vez más frenético mordió la piel de la joven que se encontraba encima de su corazón, a la vez que ella lo abrazaba con manos y piernas uniendo mucho más su gélido cuerpo con el suyo acalorado.

El vampiro no cabía en sí de dicha al ver que la mujer de sus sueños se encontraba entre sus brazos, no cabía en sí de la felicidad, espero largamente el tiempo necesario para poder controlar un poco más su sed y no matarla plenamente, ya que ahora la tendría consigo toda la vida.

_Kill me  
I begged and love said no  
Leave me  
for dead and let me go  
Kill me  
I cried and love said no  
Kill me  
__I cried and love said no  
And love said no_

_(Mátame)  
(Supliqué y el amor dijo no)  
(Déjame)  
(Por muerto y déjame ir)  
(Mátame)  
(Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
(Mátame)  
(Lloré y el amor dijo no)  
(Y el amor dijo no)_

Pasados los 3 días necesarios la joven Bella volvió a la vida, solo que está era una nueva. Un cálido tacto se encontraba presente en gran parte de su cuerpo solo que sentía algo en su interior, deseosa de saber que era abrió sus rojos ojos para encontrarse con la mirada esmeraldina de Edward y una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver unos blancos colmillos.

–Bienvenida amor, ahora sí que nuestro amor será eterno– manifestó el vampiro.

–Valió la pena salir a tú encuentro, valió la pena vivir en agonía porque ahora sé que siempre estaremos el uno para el otro– musito dulcemente la vampira mientras elevaba sus caderas en una clara insinuación de volver a empezar.

*

FIN

*

La canción que sale es del grupo HIM y se llama "And love said no". Si gustas puedes pasar por mi perfil para ver las imágenes de referencia en las cuales me he inspirado, además de las canciones complementarias para este one shot.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda a AnJuDark, NikkiGallegos, AnneHilldWerlle y mi hija Nikkio_o.

Desde ya eternamente agradecida por leer está historia.

Feliz San Valentín. Se cuidan mucho.


End file.
